Had Enough
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: Set during the episode when Sam, Donna and Jackie all have a sleep over. Only I gave it a twist, with some modifications.


**Note: **just a little idea, I thought of. Tell me what you think, ok?

**Warning: **Some language, mixed with a little violence. And to top it all off with, my VERY bad grammar and spelling.

**Summary: **Set during the episode when Sam, Donna and Jackie all have a sleep over. Only I gave it a twist, with some modifications.

**Had Enough**

Chapter One: loss a few and win some

Jackie looked at Donna and Sam, having fun, while ignoring her. She wanted nothing more than to cry. Not for herself, but for all the people she had lost. Jackie could see it. Maybe no one else did, but she did. Already she had lost Donna. Her best friend, was now focused to having an interesting conversation, with that beach blond, whore. No, Jackie realized, Sam wasn't a whore. To be a whore, she would have to be getting paid. Sam was just, a plan, old slut. And that was it.

Oh, did Jackie want to cry, but she wouldn't let that slut get the best of her. That slut, had the satisfaction of stealing the love of her life. And now, she had all of her friends too. But no, Jackie wasn't going to let them see her cry. Not this time. Steven had taught her zen, it was time she used it.

Putting on a bored look, on her face, Jackie got up off the couch and walked up the stairs. They didn't even notice. Well, Jackie thought that was just fine with her. They could go screw themselves. She didn't need any of them. Walking, into the room, Donna and she shared. She started to pack a beg, with just a few sets of clothes and some make-up. Jackie then went to the bathroom, and grabbed her tooth brush. If they wanted her gone, then she was gone. Jackie Burkheart wouldn't bother them anymore. Her supply's, were just for a few days. Until she got an apartment, then she would come back for them.

As she neared the door, she stopped, for what seemed like an hour to her. But was a mer 5 minutes. Hoping that Donna, would notice. But in her heart, Jackie knew it was a waste of time. Nobody wanted her, they never really did. Even her parents, ignored her. With that, she opened the door, and stepped through it. But before she closed the door, Jackie whispered, "Goodbye, I'll miss you. You were my best friend, Donna," and then she closed the door and walked away.

Wouldn't luck have it, but when she walked by Bobs trash cans. Red just happed to be emptying his. He must have saw her, because he called out to her. "Were are you going? Running away?" he said with a little chuckle. Jackie gave him a sad smile, and nodded. "I'm leaving. I'm going to find a apartment" she said with a tired voice. Red frowned, "Why?" was all he could think of to ask. "Everyone acts like, they don't want me here. So why keep bothering them?" Jackie answered, in the same voice. "Thats all your taking?" "For now, I'll be back for the rest, after I find an apartment." Her answer made, Red's frown deepen. The way she was acting, wasn't the same Loud mouth girl, he was used to. The girl, in front of him was beaten down and tired. This made him worry more. After all, she was his favorite. "Do you need a ride, anywhere?" he asked. Jackie simply shook her head, "No, but thanks anyway Mr. Foreman,"she walked up to him and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you and Mrs. Foreman. You've always been more of a father to me, than my own. And Mrs. Foreman has been like a mother, that I never got. And for that, thank you." She stepped back, and smiled at him. Red was to shocked and worried, to know what to do. So all he did, was nod. "Tell Mrs. Foreman, not to worry," and with that she was walking down the street. Running a hand throw her hair, she felt sorta relieved a little bit, that was. Now all she had to do was find, a hotel. Just for a couple days.

**With-Redlalalalalaifyourreadingthis,thenthatsreallyreallysadandigetthefeelingyourreallybored**

Red watched, his favorite walk down the street. He had to smile, to himself. Even though, she was leaving their little group. Or the fact, that the other ones had pushed her out. And he had his doubts. In other words, Red was worried about the little one. She was so fragile. Anything could happen to her. But he was proud of her. Being his favorite, he thought of her as if she was his own.

Shaking his head, he remembered her words. They warmed him. To think that she thought, the same about him and Kitty. Was really something special. And he loved that feeling. Then the negative thoughts, creped into his head. They had pushed her away. The whole group were dumb asses. And his son wasn't apart of it. Finally Eric was not a dumb ass. The thought made him laugh.

"Whatcha laughing at Red," asked a voice behind him. Red turned his head, and saw the moron, feign kid, and Steven. Seeing them all together, made him laugh harder. "Red are you alright," asked Steven. The older man, just shacked his head, and walked into the house. When he was through the door, he turned around and smirked, and shook his head once again. Before he closed the door.

**Down-the-Street-with-Jackiehavingfunsofar?welli'mhavingfunwritingit.imonasugarhighthough**

As Jackie walked, along the sidewalk. She smiled to herself. Maybe now she, could start to get over Steven. And then she could start to heal, the right way. Heal all the scares that everyone had given her, over the past. Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

Not really paying much attention. She never saw, nor head the forest green Thunderbird. It pulled up, along side her. Only did she look over, when the driver beeped the horn. Startling Jackie a little. Jackie jumped a little, and put her hand over her chest. She stopped and looked at the car. "Do you need a ride?" asked the driver. But since Jackie couldn't see the driver, she walked closer to the car. When she was right up, tight against it. Did she see the driver was a girl, with long black hair. She looked to be the same age as Jackie or a little older. "Yeah, that would be great!" Jackie said excited. She hopped right into the car, with the stranger. The stranger laughed, "Names Griffin, whats yours?" Mines Jackie. Griffin's a strange name...did you change it or something?" asked Jackie. Griffin grinned, "Nope. My parents were just naturally weird." "Oh, well I like it," Jackie said excitedly.

Griffin smiled, at how friendly Jackie was. It was such a change from her old life. But that was a long time ago, and the past was the past. Nope, Griffin wasn't going to think about that know. "So where to?" asked Griffin. "Oh just the hotel, on 2nd," answered Jackie. "Why you going there?" asked Griffin. "I wasn't getting along with any of my other roommates, i guess you could call them. So I left today," she said looking over at the other girl, "what? Its only temporary," Jackie finished. "Why weren't you getting along with them?" "Because a beach blond slut, came into our life's and stole them all," answered Jackie. Griffin stopped the car, and looked over at Jackie. "Why do I have a feeling theres some real drama?" "Mostly cause there is," Jackie said, while looking out the window.

Griffin took a long hard look, at the girl she had picked up. Just a few minutes ago, and could tell she needed a friend. Something bad happened to her. Griffin could just sense it. And so, Griffin made a choose, that she knew would affect her life forever.

"Jackie, I know its not my business and all. But you seem like a very sweet girl. And look like you could use a friend, right now. And I like your company. So why don't you just move in with me? I'm new in town and have this big house all to myself. What do you say?" asked Griffin. Jackie had turned to look at her, while she made her little speech. And her mouth, literally dropped a little. She could not believe a person she met, just minutes ago was offering her a place to stay. And she had said house. Now Jackie wouldn't have to go to that icky hotel. That and she really, did need a friend. And want one.

Jackie looked towards Griffin, and smiled. "That would be great, thank you," she said sincerely. Griffin smiled and waved it off, while starting the engine. "Alright, I guess we'll go to the grocery store first. For some food you like, and then we can figure out the other stuff. Alright with you?" Griffin asked. "Yeah, but can we talk before we go to get my stuff?" Jackie asked, in a quiet voice. That made Griffin frown, "What every you want." Never expecting the hug, that Jackie gave her. If they were on solid ground, and both standing up. Griffin had no doubt, that the little pixie could tackle her to the ground. The thought made her laugh. As Jackie hugged harder.

When she finally, let go. The girl seemed to be beaming. As if, Griffin had given her the best present in the world. "Thank you, thank you, some how I'm going to make up for this," Jackie said, feeling completely happy. That feeling had been a strange, these last few week. But it felt good again. And Jackie finally got the feeling, that everything was going to be alright. Soon, that was.


End file.
